Alextrasza
Alexstrasza "Dnešné víťazstvo patrí všetkým, ktorí stáli proti tieňu. Vy ste praví strážci Azerothu a budúcnosť tohto sveta je vo vašich rukách od tohto času až naveky." -Alexstrasza Obrovský drak je zafarbený hlbokou bohatou červenou, ktorá sa leskne pred vašími očami. Vznešená a pôvabná hlava vás považuje za zvedavý vzduch. Alexstrasza the Life-Binder, aspekt červenej letky, je strážcom celého života na Azerothe. Je jedným z piatich najväčších drakov, ktorých titáni vybrali, splnomocnení časťou Pantheonovej moci sledovali Azeroth a pbyvateľov. Titáni taktiež Alexstraszu vymenovali ako kráľovnú všetkých drakov. Od Cataclysm sa dračia kráľovná zaoberať zhromažďovaním Dračích aspektov a ich letiek, známym šamanom Thrallom a mynohými hrdinami Azerothu, aby získali Dračiu dušu zo vzdialenej, zhubnej minulosti. Jeho sila sa používa na zničenie Dračieho aspekta Deathwinga a jeho čiernej dračej letky, čím sa zachráni Azeroth pred úplnou pustatinou. Biografia Akonáhle sa titáni cítili spokojní so stvorením Azerothu, túlali sa vesmírom pri hľadaní nových svetov, na ktorých by vytvorili poriadok z chaosu a nový život. Pred odchodom z Azerothu na titánov zapôsobili draci, ktorí porazili obrovského nepriateľa. Ako nečakanú odmenu ich zmenili do veľkých drakov, ktorých poznáme dnes, aby sa stali správcami sveta. Ich účelom je chrániť Azeroth ako dračie aspekty, ktoré chránia dielo titánov.akákoľvek iná duša. -požehnanie Česveného aspektu, ktoré vydala Eonar. Eonar, patrónka všetkého života, dala svoju časť červenému leviatanovi Alexstrasze. Akonáhle bude známa ako Darkyňa života, pracuje na ochrane všetkých živých tvorov Azerothu. Vďaka svojej najvyššej múdrosti a neobmedzenému súcitu so všetkým živým bola Alextrasza korunovaná ako vládkyňa druhu. Aj keď je jedným z najsilnejších drakov, nie je najstaršia, jej kedysi manžel Tyranstrasz o niekoľko stoviek ak nie tisícročí starší ako titáni jej darovali moc. Je tiež zrejmé, že je Alexstrasza, spolu so svojími súrodencami potomkom masívneho draka Galakronda. Vojna Prastarých !!!SPOILER!!! Alexstrasza bola jedným z troch dračích aspoektov, ktprí bojovali proti démonom z Plamennej légie počas vojny sprastarých. aj v tej vojne čierny drak Neltharion oklamal svojich blízkych Aspektov, používajúc dračiu dušu, aby ukradol časť svojej moci. Po ukončení vojny, keď Illidan, brat Malfuriona Stormrage, vyprázdnil tri fľaštičky zo studne večnosti cez rieku Mount Hyjal, Alexstrasza spolu s Yserou a Nozdormum sa rozhodli využiť studňu ako nástroj vyliečit spustošenú krajinu umiestnením magického žaluďa z G´Hanir, materského stromu do novej studne Hyjalu. Stromy ktorý vyrastal bol vyhlásený za pôvodný strom sveta Azerothu, novo pomenovaný ako Nordrassil. Po nejakej dobe boli v pokoji, ale časom sa začali hádať o to ako najlepšie chrániť svet. Vzostup moci ľudí a iných rás zanechal mnoho takých, ktorí verili, že môžu by ešte nebezpeční a mali by byž zničení, zatiaľ čo Alextrasza mala pocit, že by mali byť vychovávaní správnosť toho čo je zlé. Druhá vojna O desať tisíc rokov neskôr počas druhej vojny dostal Nekros Skullcrasher, ork z klanu Dragonmaw dračiu dušu od warchiefa Zuluheda. S využitím tejto moci starého artefaktu, Nekros a Dragonmaw orkovia sa teleportovali ku červenej letke a chytili Alexstraszu a jej draky vrátane jej najstaršieho druha Tyranstrasza. Potomkovia týchto drakov boli potom orkami pužívané ako vojenské sily. Alextrasza nemala inú možnosť ako podľahnúť tomuto strašnému otroctvu, aby jej nenarodení draci boli zabití v rukách svojho krutého zajatca. Ako Aspektu života to spôsobilo Alexstrasze bolesť ako nikto iný a kričala za smrť svojich detí a úmrtia, ktoré spôsobili. Vojna o Grim Batol Po skončení druhej vojny sa Alexstrasza stala pre Hordu cennejšia než kedykoľvek predtým. Preto mala byť za každú cenu chránená. Avšak Deathwing, starý zradca Alextraszy a jej najviac nenávidený nepriateľ, ktorý čiastočne spôsobil jej podmanenie počas druhej vojny, usporiadal komplikované sprisahanie, aby ju objal a ukradol deti v nádeji, že vytvorí svoje vlastné potomstvo. Jeho plán však nevedomky uľahčil jej útek. Keď orkovia začali sťahovať svojich zajatých drakov von z pevnosti Grim Batol v snahe ochrániť svojich otrokov pred dosahom Aliancie boli napadnutí Deathwingom. Počas byitky, ktorá nasledovala, Tyranstrasz bol zabitý čiernou letkou ale Dračia kráľovná bola oslobodená a prvá vec čo urobila bolo prehltnutie jej zajatca Nekrosa a získať svoje deti z uchopenia Hordy. S pomocou svojho bývalého kamaáta Korialstrasza sa Alexstrasza vrátila k ostávajúcim Aspektom Nozdormovi, Malygosovi a Ysere. Ľudský mág Rhonin zničil dušu démona, uvoľnil svoje sily a umožnil im, aby ich viedol k Deatwingovmu úkrytu. Hoci Neltharion nakoniec unikol hnevu ostatných aspektov, karavan orkov ostal v mokradiach. Vďaka jej ohňu sa deti vrátili na svoje posty ako ochrancovia všetkého života a pokúšali sa obnoviť zničené rasy. Sila a schopnosti Alexstrasza dokáže obnoviť lesy a liečiť krajinu. Môže oživovať mŕtvych a kriesiť. V Blackwing Lair vyzýva Vaelastrasz silu Alexstraszy, aby pomohla raidu v boji proti jej pokšodenej forme. Raid dostane buff "Esencia čevenej", ktorá v podstate poskytuje nekonečné množstvo many, rage-u, sily rún a energiu na 3 minúty. Jej dych spôsobuje, že kvety rastú.